Under The Mistletoe
by Jeni Kat
Summary: O.S de Noël / Avec l'aide de Thea, Oliver décide d'organiser une fête de Noël caritative au Manoir de sa famille.


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de DC Comics et des créateurs de la série !

Hello hello, me voici avec l'O.S de Noël, avec quelques jours d'avance. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'espère que vous ne serez pas spoilé car si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 2 et que vous lisez quand même... Aye aye aye !

Bonne lecture et Joyeuses Fêtes mes lecteurs !

Under The Mistletoe !

Couple : Oliver & Felicity !

Synopsis !

Avec l'aide de Thea, Oliver décide d'organiser une fête de Noël caritative au Manoir de sa famille.

Point précis : Ça se passe après Slade mais il n'a jamais tué Moira !

* * *

><p><em>16 décembre 2014 !<em>

_Starling City !_

_Manoir des Queen !_

Assis sur la banquette devant la grande fenêtre de sa chambre, Oliver regardait au dehors. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà. Son esprit vagabondait. Il pensait à sa mère, qui n'était pas en ville. Moira Queen avait réussit à renouer avec son mari, Walter Steele, qui avait accepté de retravailler pour Queen Industries, mais à la seule condition qu'Oliver reste à la tête de la compagnie, ce que ce dernier avait accepté. Le jeune homme ne savait si sa mère et son beau-père reviendraient à temps pour les fêtes, mais il l'espérait très fort.

D'un autre côté, il pensait à sa sœur, Thea, qui avait apprit son secret. Elle avait eut du mal à accepter que Roy soit devenu un autre justicier, l'apprenti de l'Archet Vert comme aimait se surnommer Roy, mais Oliver avait réussit à rassurer sa sœur, qui avait finit par jurer de garder son secret et par accepter le choix de son petit ami de faire partie de l'équipe.

Puis il y avait Laurel et Sara, qui étaient redevenus des sœurs comme avant, mais pour qui Oliver ne ressentait plus rien d'autre que de l'amitié. Non, il était amoureux d'une autre femme. Felicity Smoak, son experte en informatique et piratage en tout genre, qui était aussi sa 'secrétaire' à Queen Industries. Chaque jour, il la regardait travailler depuis son bureau, concentré sur sa tâche, les yeux fixés à son écran d'ordinateur, et elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la situation.

_« Ollie ? »_

Oliver sortit de ses pensées et se retourna. Il vit sa sœur, Thea, debout sur le seuil de sa chambre. Elle était très belle, et très mature pour une jeune fille de dix-huit ans. Thea Queen avait reprit la gérance du club Verdant, crée par son frère, mais ses devoirs de PDG envers Queen Industries et son devoir de Justicier pour la ville de Starling City l'avaient contraint à passer le flambeau à sa petite sœur, qui s'en sortait bien mieux que lui.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle à son grand frère.

« Oh, euh, oui, ça va, je réfléchissais. » répondit-il, en buchant légèrement sur ses mots, ce que Thea remarqua.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui, puis, s'assied sur la banquette près de sa fenêtre, face à lui.

« Tu pensais à qui ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau. « Maman ? Felicity ? Tes devoirs de justicier ? De chef d'entreprise ? »

« Un peu tout ça à la fois. » avoua-t-il.

Oui, Thea Queen connaissait la deuxième identité de son grand frère, pour l'avoir entendu au téléphone avec Roy…

_FLASH BACK !_

_Accoudé au bar du Verdant, Oliver était au téléphone, et ne s'aperçut pas que sa sœur approchait derrière lui, et qu'elle s'était figée net._

_« Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré Roy. Continue de le surveiller, j'arrive dans cinq minutes. »_

_Il raccrocha, rangea son téléphone et se retourna, mais quand il se retourna, ce fut à son tour de se figer. Il tomba nez à nez avec sa sœur, dont le visage s'était décomposé. _

_« Où est Roy ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante._

_« Thea… » soupira-t-il._

_« Où est-il ? Que lui as-tu demandé de faire ? » insista-t-elle._

_Oliver soupira encore plus. Il venait de se mettre tout seul dans le pétrin. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, sa sœur ne le lâcherait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache la vérité. Résigné, il lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit et il l'emmena dans le sous-sol du Verdant, le seul endroit de la boîte où Thea n'avait jamais mis les pieds. En descendant les escaliers, elle pu entendre deux voix qu'elle reconnue. Une fois en bas des escaliers, elle vit la cave de la boîte aménagée comme dans une salle des opérations des services secrets. Devant une tablée d'ordinateur, elle vit Felicity et Diggle. En tourna la tête sur sa gauche, elle y vit un costume vert. Le costume de l'Archet Vert._

_« Tu es le Justicier ? » s'étrangla-t-elle en s'arrêtant. « Ollie ? »_

_Felicity et Diggle s'étaient retournés, surpris de voir Thea dans leur base secrète mais aucun ne parla. Oliver se tourna vers sa sœur._

_« Tu es le Justicier ? » répéta Thea._

_« Oui ! » répondit Oliver._

_« Et Roy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« Il a été infecté par le Mirakuru il y a quelques mois et c'est comme ça qu'il a apprit mon identité, mais j'ai trouvé un antidote. Je l'ai entraîné à sa demande, il sait ce qu'il fait. » expliqua Oliver._

_« Tu as tué des gens. » hoqueta-t-elle._

_« Ce n'étaient pas des gens bien, Thea. » intervint Diggle. « Ton frère aussi sait ce qu'il fait. »_

_Une main sur sa bouche, Thea laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Oliver la prit dans ses bras et la berça…_

_FIN DU FLASH-BACK !_

Le fait que Roy soit impliqué lui faisait peur, mais après maintes et maintes paroles rassurantes, Thea avait finit par s'apaiser et par faire confiance, non seulement à son frère, mais aussi à son petit ami.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est plutôt calme ces derniers temps. » répondit-il.

« Ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose. » dit-elle.

« Non, c'est vrai ! » admit-il. « Je me disais qu'on pourrait… organiser une soirée à la maison, pour Noël. »

« Une soirée ? » releva-t-elle.

« Oui, une soirée caritative. » précisa-t-il. « L'argent récolté servirait à, je sais pas moi… »

« On trouvera une idée. » dit Thea.

« T'es partante pour m'aider ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je suis prête à tout pour t'aider à conclure avec ta belle blonde. » répondit-elle.

Oliver se mit à rougir, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite avant. Thea le remarqua et éclata de rire.

« J'en étais sûre. » pouffa-t-elle. « T'es amoureux de Felicity. »

Oliver se renfrogna.

« Oh ne fais pas ta tête de vilain petit canard. » lui dit-elle en lui pinçant la joue. « Elle est la seule à ne pas voir que t'es fou d'elle, à part ça tout le monde le sait. »

« Je… Je ne peux pas lui dire. » dit Oliver.

« Ne dis pas de conneries, tu _dois_ lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle, tu as le droit d'être heureux pour une fois. » dit Thea.

« Elle serait constamment en danger. » dit Oliver.

« Pas plus qu'elle ne l'est en travaillant avec toi, et ça elle en est consciente. » tenta-t-elle de le raisonner. « Arrête de te poser des questions ou je place des branches de guis partout dans la maison et je vous oblige à vous embrasser, ou pire je vous enferme dans une pièce sans fenêtre. »

« T'es vraiment terrifiante quand tu veux. » s'amusa-t-il.

Elle balaya cette remarqua d'un geste de la main.

« Bon, il faut que j'aille au club. Si tu veux, je me charge d'organiser la soirée, et toi t'appelle maman pour voir si elle peut être là pour la fête, avec Walter si possible. » dit Thea.

« Je ferais de mon mieux. » dit-il.

« Va parler à Felicity. » lui rappela-telle avant de quitter la chambre de son frère.

De nouveau seul avec ses pensées, Oliver pensa à Felicity, comme c'était le cas 90% du temps. Thea avait raison, se dit-il. Il devait avouer ses sentiments à Felicity et arrêter de penser à ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver en étant avec lui. Après tout, il ferait tout ce qu'il fallait pour la protéger…

_Queen Industries !_

_21 décembre 2014 !_

Assise à son bureau, adjacent à celui de son patron Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak pianotait comme à son habitude sur son ordinateur. Sur un ordinateur, elle s'occupait des dossiers de Queen Industries, et sur un autre ordinateur, elle surveillait les plausibles crimes qui pourraient survenir dans la journée, et qui ferait du travail pour le Justicier. Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle ne remarqua même pas qu'Oliver était entré dans son bureau. Il l'observait. Elle portait une robe rouge, et elle avait attachée ses cheveux avec sa fameuse queue de cheval. Ses lunettes sur le nez, elle avait l'air sérieux, et cet air sérieux arracha un léger sourire à Oliver. Felicity finit par se rendre compte qu'elle était observée. Elle se tourna vers la porte, elle eut un léger sursaut et ferma les yeux, une main sur le cœur.

« Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs. » dit-elle.

« Désolé. » s'excusa-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. « Ne t'ai-je pas suggéré de prendre ton après-midi ? »

« Si, mais je m'ennuie chez moi. » répondit-elle. « C'est plutôt calme ces derniers temps en ville, alors je me suis dis que je pouvais mettre un peu d'ordre dans tes dossiers… ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas le faire tout seul… »

« J'ai compris. » s'amusa-t-il.

Felicity sourit à son tour. Oliver hésita un instant mais cela ne dura pas, et il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais le soir du Réveillon ? Qui est dans trois jours ! »

« Euh, je ne fête pas Noël, tu tes souviens ? » lui dit-elle. « Je suis juive. »

« C'est vrai ! » se rappela-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour.

« Oh, euh, avec Thea on organise une soirée caritative au Manoir, et j'aurais aimé t'avoir à mes côtés. » répondit-il sans la quitter des yeux.

« Dis-moi juste à quelle heure je dois être là. » répondit-elle aussitôt.

« Qu… Quoi ? » fit Oliver avant de sourire. « Tu… tu acceptes ? »

« Il va simplement falloir que j'aille faire les magasins pour l'occasion. » dit-elle.

Heureux comme jamais, Oliver lui prit la main. Felicity se retrouva debout et dans les bras de son patron et ami. Surprise, elle sourit à son tour et posa les mains sur les épaules d'Oliver, qui finit par s'écarter.

« Tu devrais prendre ton après-midi. » lui dit-il.

« Ok ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Tiens… » dit-il en fouillant dans la poche intérieure de son costume puis en sortant sa carte de crédit, qu'il lui tendit : « Je veux que tu t'achètes la plus belle des robes. »

« Je… je ne peux pas, c'est ton argent… pas que ça ferait une grande différence vu ton compte en banque… je déraille… » bégaya-t-elle.

« Felicity ! » la stoppa-t-il en plaçant la carte de crédit entre ses mains. « Je veux que tu prennes ma carte de crédit, que tu files droit au centre commercial et que tu t'achètes la robe que tu veux, les chaussures et les accessoires qui vont avec. »

« Je devrais t'embrasser mais t'es mon patron. » déblatéra-t-elle, ce qui dérouta Oliver un instant.

Felicity se contenta de l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Je te promets de ne pas faire trop de folie. » lui dit-elle avant de pianoter rapidement sur son ordinateur puis d'être à nouveau face à Oliver.

« Fais des folies, c'est un ordre Mademoiselle Smoak. » dit-il en l'embrassant à son tour mais à la commissure des lèvres. « Couvre-toi, et descends attendre Diggle, je te l'envoie. Moi je vais rester ici et attendre que tu reviennes. »

« Je fais vite ! » dit-elle.

Il l'aida à enfiler son manteau, puis, l'embrassant sur la joue, il l'accompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur et quand les portes métalliques se refermèrent sur elle, il prit son téléphone et appela Diggle, qui accepta de conduire Felicity faire des emplettes. Oliver raccrocha et alla s'asseoir au bureau de Felicity, pour voir sur quels dossiers elle travaillait lorsqu'il était arrivé, mais elle avait tout éteint. Tant pis, se dit-il. Il alla dans son propre bureau, puis, s'asseyant, il alluma son ordinateur. Il se mit à sourire lorsqu'il vit que les dossiers sur lesquels travaillait Felicity avaient été transféré sur son ordinateur à lui.

« Je t'aime Felicity ! » dit-il doucement.

Il se mit au travail pour chasser le temps, qu'il trouvait très long lorsqu'_elle_ n'était pas dans les parages.

…

Felicity, accompagnée de John Diggle, le garde du corps, ami et complice d'Oliver Queen, arpentait les magasins pour trouver LA robe pour la soirée de Noël au Manoir de la famille Queen. Elle sortit d'une cabine d'essayage dans une robe dont la couleur fit sourire Diggle.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Rien, rassure-toi. » répondit-il. « Cette robe te va très bien, comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs, alors décides-toi qu'on passe à autre chose. »

Felicity se regarda dans le miroir et se décida à acheter cette robe, mais elle regarda l'étiquette et le prix lui fit peur.

« Dig ? » appela-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en se levant.

« Cette robe fait 3 500 $. » répondit-elle.

« Oliver t'a dit de t'acheter la robe de ton choix et de faire des folies, alors fais des folies et mets le paquet pour le séduire ce soir-là. » dit John.

Felicity se retourna aussitôt.

« Le quoi ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Oh allez, pas de ça avec moi. » s'amusa John en se levant. « Tu l'aimes, il t'aime mais t'en as marre d'attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas, alors prends les mesures nécessaire pour le faire craquer… Assez argumenter, tu achètes cette robe et on va te trouver les chaussures qui vont avec. »

Felicity voulut trouver quelque chose à redire, mais elle n'en fit rien. Il avait raison. Si Oliver ne faisait rien pour lui montrer ses sentiments, s'il en avait ce que Diggle semblait croire, alors peut-être devrait elle prendre les choses en main. Ou du moins en partie. Elle retourna dans la cabine d'essayage pour se changer, et quand elle en ressortie, vêtue de sa robe rouge. Quelques heures plus tard, la robe était payée. Les chaussures étaient payées. Les accessoires étaient payés. Felicity monta dans la voiture, emmitouflée dans son manteau pendant que Diggle mettait les paquets dans le coffre. Ils passèrent d'abord chez Felicity pour y déposer les paquets, puis, à la demande de Felicity, ils repartirent à Queen Industries. Diggle repartie retrouver sa femme enceinte chez eux…

Il faisait nuit lorsque Felicity fut de retour à son bureau. Elle ôta sa veste, s'empara de la carte de crédit d'Oliver et alla le voir à son bureau. Il était au téléphone, et quand il la vit, il prit congé de son interlocuteur et raccrocha.

« De retour ! » dit-il en souriant. « Tu as trouvé ce dont tu avais besoin pour la soirée ? »

« Oui ! acquiesça-t-elle en lui rendant sa carte de crédit. « Grâce à toi ! »

« Je n'ai rien fais. » dit-il en rangeant sa carte de crédit.

« Je n'aurais jamais pu… m'offrir une telle robe, qui était assez chère cependant mais tu m'as dire de faire des folies, alors… » dit-elle en se triturant les doigts.

Et voilà qu'elle se remettait à parler pour ne rien dire. Oliver se leva de sa chaise et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire, ce qu'elle fit.

« Et si tu arrêtais de parler ? » suggéra-t-il dans un murmure.

Elle ne su quoi répliquer. La proximité de leurs corps la troublait. Comme elle avait envie de se jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser. Après tout, qui pourrait les surprendre ? Ils étaient seuls dans le bâtiment à cette heure-ci de la soirée. Oliver fit glisser le doigt qu'il avait posé sur sa bouche jusqu'à son menton, sans la quitter des yeux. Il se pencha et effleura ses lèvres… quand le téléphone sonna.

« Non ! » souffla-t-il en posant son front contre le sien.

Aussi frustrée qu'il ne l'était, Felicity s'écarta, une main sur son torse. Elle retourna à son bureau et tenta de calmer les battements rapides de son cœur. Ils avaient faillis s'embrasser, mais il avait fallu que ce maudit téléphone ne sonne.

Les minutes défilèrent quand elle décida de se lever et de remettre sa veste. Oliver arriva à ce moment-là.

« Je te raccompagne ! » lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle accepta, et ils se retrouvèrent dans sa voiture, puis devant son appartement trente minutes plus tard. Oliver l'accompagna jusqu'à sa porte. Avant qu'elle n'entre dans son appartement, il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa… sur le front, s'attardant sur sa peau le plus longtemps possible. Felicity s'accrocha à la veste de son costume, puis, quand il s'écarta, leurs yeux se croisèrent.

« Bonne nuit, Felicity ! » dit-il d'une petite voix.

« Bonne nuit Oliver. » dit-elle à son tour.

Il la relâcha, et elle entra dans son appartement. Oliver retourna à sa voiture et s'en alla, aussi désemparé que ne se sentait Felicity au même instant, seule dans son appartement.

_Manoir des Queen !_

Quand Oliver rentra après avoir déposé Felicity chez elle, il se débarrassa de la veste de son costume et se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon en poussant un soupir de frustration.

« Bonne nouvelle. » annonça Thea, qui entra dans la pièce à son tour. « Les invitations sont envoyées et maman sera là avec Walter. »

« Super ! » dit Oliver sans grand enthousiasme.

« Hey, c'était ton idée je te signale. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Je sais. » dit-il en se prenant le visage entre ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai failli embrasser Felicity. » répondit-il.

« Pourquoi _failli _? » s'écria-t-elle. « T'as pas conclus ? »

Oliver releva la tête tellement vite que Thea en sursauta, et elle déglutit légèrement en voyant le regard presque assassin qu'il lui lançait.

« T'as téléphoné à ce moment-là. » dit-il.

Thea plaqua une main sur sa joue.

« Je ne savais pas. » s'excusa-t-elle. « Je te promets que si j'avais su… »

« Je sais ! » s'adoucit-il.

« Ensuite, il s'est passé quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Rien, je l'ai raccompagné chez elle. » répondit-il en se levant.

« Et avant le presque baiser ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Je l'ai invité à la soirée. » répondit-il.

« Et ? » insista Thea.

« Elle a dit oui. »

« Et ? »

« Tu es bien curieuse. » dit Oliver en montant les escaliers, mais Thea le suivit.

« Oui je sais, et ensuite ? » demanda-t-elle encore.

« Elle est allée faire les magasins, avec ma carte de crédit… » répondit-il en se retournant aussitôt, stoppant sa sœur. « … que je lui ai passé. »

« Hum, Oliver Queen qui laisse sa carte de crédit à une fille, c'est mignon tout plein. » le taquina-t-elle.

« J'arrête de te parler ! » dit-il en allant dans sa chambre.

« Oh allez, je plaisante. » dit-elle en lui courant après. « Je suis contente pour toi. »

« A demain Thea. » dit-il en s'enfermant dans sa chambre.

Thea ne pu s'empêcher de rire puis, elle alla dans sa chambre retrouver Roy.

« Pourquoi tu ris comme ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle fit mine de verrouiller sa bouche et de jeter les clés.

« Je vois. » dit le jeune homme.

Il l'attrapa par les hanches, l'embrassa et ils tombèrent sur le lit…

_24 décembre 2014 !_

_Queen Industries !_

C'était le grand jour !

La soirée caritative avait lieue le soir même au Manoir de la famille Queen. Oliver et Thea avaient décidés que l'argent récolté au cours de la soirée servirait à reconstruire tout ce qui avait été détruit durant l'attaque de Slade, et quelques mois auparavant du tremblement de terre causée par Malcolm Merlyn… Des dégâts que Moira Queen, le nouveau Maire de Starling City, prenait à cœur de réparer. Oliver venait de clôturer sa dernière réunion de l'année. Il avait décidé de prendre un peu de vacances. Il travaillerait depuis le Manoir, mais l'entreprise, il n'y reviendrait qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité d'ici la nouvelle année. En sortant de la salle de réunion, Oliver, suivit de Felicity, alla à son bureau. Il tint la porte à la jeune femme, qui entra.

« Je passe te prendre, pour la soirée ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh… » fit-elle en se retournant. « John a déjà proposé de venir me récupérer, avec Lyla, étant donné qu'il passe par mon quartier… et puis, la soirée est chez toi tu arriverais chez toi avec moi alors que ça ne collerait pas. »

Oliver était un peu déçu mais la logique de Felicity collait. S'il allait la chercher alors que c'est lui qui organisait la soirée dans sa propre maison, les gens se poseraient, sans doute, des questions, et puis il perdrait du temps à s'habiller… et il pourrait aussi perdre le contrôle de ses émotions devant Felicity en robe de soirée sur le pas de son appartement. Il chassa toutes ses idées et esquissa un sourire à la jeune femme.

« On se voit à 19 heures, alors. » dit-il.

« Je ne serai pas en retard. » promit-elle. « Oh, euh, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, mais je ne l'ai pas avec moi, euh, je te le donnerais quand je serai chez toi, pour la soirée. »

« Entendu ! » acquiesça-t-il. « Vous pouvez y aller, Mademoiselle Smoak. »

Il prit sa joue en coupe et chuchota :

« Votre patron a hâte de vous voir en robe de soirée. »

Felicity voulut se jeter sur ses lèvres, là à cet instant, mais elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'écarter. Lui tournant le dos, elle se mordit la lèvre, ce qu'il ne vit pas. Et Felicity ne vit pas Oliver avoir le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il était bien décidé à lui avouer ses sentiments, et même plus !

_Appartement de Felicity !_

Trente minutes avant le début de la soirée. Felicity, sans ses lunettes, se trouvait devant son miroir, vêtue d'une magnifique robe vert citron, dos nu et une large fente sur la gauche, qui remontait jusqu'au dessus de son genou gauche. Aux pieds, des escarpins sandales marron, sertis de strass. Au poignet et aux oreilles, ses plus beaux bijoux, moins tape à l'œil que sa robe et ses chaussures. Les cheveux lisses, elle s'était maquillée avec légèreté. Des paupières teintées de nuances émeraude et blanc, des longs cils peints de noirs, et des lèvres perlés d'un rose bonbon. Elle était vraiment très belle, et Felicity eut du mal à se reconnaître. On sonna à la porte. Attrapant son sac à main assortie à la robe, elle vérifia que tout s'y trouvait, puis, alla ouvrir la porte. John Diggle en fut bouche bée.

« Whoa ! » fit-il. « Elle te va encore mieux qu'à l'essayage. »

« Merci ! » dit-elle en se pavanant légèrement.

« Oliver va craquer. » dit-il.

« J'espère ! » admit-elle. « Oh, attends-moi une seconde. »

A la hâte, elle fila dans sa chambre et prit un petit paquet, posé sur sa commode et ressortit. Fermant son appartement, elle suivit Diggle, monta à l'arrière de la voiture, et salua Lyla, qui était enceinte de quelques mois seulement…

_Manoir des Queen !_

Diggle, Felicity et Lyla à chaque bras, fut accueillis par nulle autre que Moira Queen.

« John, mais vous êtes bien accompagnés ce soir. » dit-elle en souriant.

« Je rends service pour Mademoiselle Felicity, c'est la cavalière de votre fils. » dit-il en vendant la mèche.

Felicity voulut répliquer, mais en voyant Lyla retenir un rire, et Moira Queen arboré un sourire, elle s'abstint.

« Entrez dont ! » dit Moira en les invitant.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chaleur du manoir. Thea, sublime dans une robe rouge en mousseline, d'une seule bretelle, s'approcha d'eux.

« Enfin vous voilà. » dit-elle avec soulagement. « On pensait que vous ne viendriez pas. »

« Mais nous sommes là ! » dit Lyla. « Tu es magnifique ! »

« Merci, toi aussi ! » dit Thea.

« Où est ton frère ? » demanda John.

« Dans sa chambre à se battre avec son nœud papillon. » répondit Thea avant de se tourner vers Felicity. « Tu devrais aller le voir et lui rappeler qu'il a des invités, et puis tu es sa cavalière ce soir. »

« J'ai compris ! » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle lâcha le bras de Diggle et marmonna un _C'est une véritable conspiration_, et monta les escaliers avec prudence dû à la longueur de sa robe, et, une fois loin des regards dans le grand couloir qui menait à la chambre d'Oliver, Felicity souffla pour se donner du courage, et avança jusqu'à la chambre d'Oliver. Elle frappa trois petits coups et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit et la voix d'Oliver dit, en même temps :

_« Thea, je t'ai dis que j'ar… »_

Mais il se figea à la vue de Felicity. Ses yeux la scrutèrent de bas en haut et de haut en bas, s'arrêtant sur la déchirure de la robe au niveau du genou, laissant la jambe gauche de Felicity apparaître. Oliver pensa qu'il ne tiendrait pas toute la soirée.

« Bonsoir ! » dit Felicity, un peu rougissante.

« Bonsoir, Felicity. » répondit-il, avant d'ajouter : « Tu es magnifique ! »

« Merci ! » dit-elle en souriant. « Et toi, tu n'as pas fini de te préparer. »

Elle remarqua le col de sa chemise relevée, et qu'il n'avait mit ni cravate, ni nœud papillon. Felicity entra dans la chambre sans attendre permission, posa son sac à main et le sac contenant le cadeau d'Oliver, et s'empara d'une des cravates qu'elle trouva pendu dans l'armoire. Oliver ferma la porte. Felicity s'approcha de lui, et lui mit la cravate, la nouant en quelques secondes.

« Je te préfère en cravate. » dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

« A toi de me le dire… enfin je crois. » répondit-elle.

Il sourit, avant de s'écarter. Il prit Felicity par les épaules et l'obligea, sans être brusque, à se placer devant le miroir.

« Ferme les yeux ! » demanda-t-il. « S'il te plaît ! »

Elle obéit. Les secondes passèrent, voire une minute pleine, quand elle sentit quelque chose de froid sur son cou. En ouvrant les yeux, elle écarquilla les yeux. Oliver venait de lui mettre autour du cou un magnifique collier. C'était un collier de diamant de 91 carats, et une pierre d'émeraude en forme de goutte comme pendentif. Pendant qu'elle admirait le bijou à travers le miroir, Oliver posa ses mains sur ses épaules nues, et calqua son corps au sien.

« Tu es fou ! » finit par dire Felicity.

« Il est parfait sur toi. » dit-il sans relever la remarquer.

« Oliver… » fit-elle en se retournant dans ses bras. « C'est… c'est trop, je… »

Et là, il fit ce qu'il attendait de faire depuis des semaines, voire des mois. Il la fit taire, en l'embrassant sur la bouche. Le temps s'arrêta pour chacun d'eux. Les mains d'Oliver bougèrent pour prendre son visage en coupe. Felicity se contenta de poser ses mains sur sa taille, et de lui rendre son baiser, qui prit fin trop tôt.

« Wow ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Ne t'en vas pas après la soirée, j'ai des choses à te dire. » lui dit-il.

« Ok ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

Il replongea sur ses lèvres, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Thea, qui voulut engueuler son frère pour son retard, mais elle s'abstint en voyant la scène. Elle ressortit aussitôt, en gloussant.

« On devrait y aller, tu as des invités. » lui dit Felicity.

« Tu as raison, mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. » lui dit-il.

Il lui vola un dernier baiser, puis, s'écarta et reprit contenance. Felicity lui tourna le dos et s'arrangea. Elle alla prendre son sac, sortit son gloss et s'en remit sur les lèvres. Prêt, Oliver tendit son bras à Felicity, qui laissa ses affaires dans la chambre et prit la main d'Oliver. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, et ils marchèrent côte à côte, descendirent les escaliers ensemble, et allèrent saluer les invités ensemble. Tandis qu'Oliver discutait avec un de ses associés, Felicity, toujours accrochée à son bras, croisa le regard de Thea, et l'immense sourire sur son visage qui s'y dessinait. Thea leva les deux pouces en direction de la jeune femme, et Felicity sourit à son tour.

_« Je reviens ! » dit Oliver à son oreille._

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, baissa son nœud de cravate et alla prendre une coupe de champagne avant de faire face à ses invités. Moira, qui s'était placée aux côtés de son fils, fit tinter une cuillère sur sa coupe de champagne, attirant l'attention de tous.

« Bonsoir, et bienvenue à tous. C'est un plaisir de vous accueillir dans notre demeure familiale pour cette soirée, que mes deux magnifiques enfants ont préparés. » dit Moira d'une voix forte et douce. « Thea, viens te joindre à nous, s'il te plaît. »

Au bras de Roy, Thea se décrocha de son petit ami et rejoignit sa mère et son frère.

« Oliver, c'est à toi ! » dit Moira.

Et Oliver prit la parole !

« Je tiens à vous remercier, d'avoir été si nombreux à répondre à notre invitation. Ces derniers mois ont été très durs pour notre ville, mais nous avons su nous relever de cette catastrophe, tous ensemble. »

_« C'est bien vrai ! » approuva l'un des invités._

« Ce soir, grâce à vos dons, nous reconstruirons notre ville, tous ensemble et, avec l'aide de Madame le Maire… » dit Oliver en regardant sa mère. « … nous y arriverons. »

« Je m'y engage ! » dit Moira en levant son verre de champagne.

Chacun l'imita.

« Mes amis, merci encore pour votre présence, et passez une bonne soirée ! » conclut Oliver.

Il trinqua avec sa mère, puis avec sa sœur et il but une gorgée de champagne, imité par tous qui applaudirent son discours. Les gens se mêlèrent à nouveau, et la musique reprit. Le regard d'Oliver se reporta à Felicity, puis à sa sœur, qui le regarda en retour.

« Attends deux petites heures avant de t'éclipser avec elle. » lui dit-elle avant de repartir retrouver Roy.

Oliver sentit son cœur battre la chamade en posant son regard sur Felicity. Elle était vraiment magnifique dans cette robe, et la couleur choisie le rendait particulièrement _« excité »_. Vidant son verre d'une traite, qu'il posa ensuite sur la table à côté de lui, il prit son courage à deux mains et alla la retrouver.

« Tu m'accordes cette danse ? » demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

« Avec plaisir ! » répondit-elle en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

Certains couples s'étaient déjà formés. Thea et Roy. John et Lyla. Moira et Walter, entre autres. Les musiciens de l'orchestre jouaient un air doux et léger. Face à face, Oliver glissa ses mains sur les hanches de Felicity, et elle mit ses mains sur ses larges épaules.

« Cette robe est en train de tester ma patience. » dit Oliver, alors qu'ils commençaient à bouger lentement sur la musique.

« C'était peut-être le but, te faire réagir. » dit Felicity.

« Tu voulais que je craque ? » demanda-t-il.

« En fait, je voudrais une augmentation. » répondit-elle.

« Rien que ça ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« Mon patron est très difficile, surtout quand il enfile un certain costume et que je me fais engueuler pour ne pas avoir été rapide lorsqu'il pourchasse des méchants. » lui dit-elle.

« Il est incorrigible. » dit Oliver, la suivant dans sa petite histoire. « Je vais réfléchir à votre augmentation, Mademoiselle Smoak ! »

Elle finit par rire, et lui aussi. Ils ne firent pas attention aux petits regards que Thea, John ou encore Moira leur lançaient. Ils n'y avaient qu'eux dans leur petite bulle.

« J'ai très envie de t'emmener dans ma chambre, mais j'ai promis à Thea d'attendre un peu. » lui murmura Oliver.

« Ce serait malpoli envers tes invités. » concéda Felicity. « En plus, j'ai ton cadeau à t'offrir. »

« Je croyais que c'était toi mon cadeau cette année. » arqua-t-il.

« On verra ! » dit-elle en souriant.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser mais j'ai peur de ne pas me retenir. » dit-il.

« Soyez patient, Monsieur Queen. » lui dit-elle en approchant ses lèvres de son oreille et murmura : « Et je pourrais me montrer très gentille tout à l'heure… ou vilaine c'est comme tu veux. »

Elle sentit la main d'Oliver se resserrer sur sa taille. Dans ses yeux, elle y vit une luxure et une chaleur qui l'a fit frémir.

Les minutes défilèrent puis les heures. Au dehors, alors que minuit approchait, les premiers flocons de neiges tombèrent du ciel. Felicity s'était éclipsée au premier pour éviter la foule, parmi laquelle elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Appuyée contre la rambarde, la jeune informaticienne ne quittait pas des yeux l'immense sapin de Noël, magnifiquement décoré et illuminé, qui ornait l'entrée du Manoir Queen. Etant juive, elle ne fêtait pas Noël, mais ça pourrait changer avec Oliver. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté de la soirée, elle ne l'avait pas voulu et il ne l'aurait pas laissé faire de toute manière, même lorsqu'il discutait avec ses invités entre deux danses. Elle repensait à leur premier baiser, un peu plus tôt, dans la chambre du jeune homme. Le désir si longtemps caché avait ressurgit avec une intensité dévastatrice. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne sentit sa présence qu'à travers sa main qui se posait sur sa taille…

Oliver avait cherché Felicity. Les invités commençaient à partir et il les salua, les remercia de leur présence et tout ce qui allait avec… jusqu'à ce sa sœur ne prenne le relai en lui disant discrètement :

« Dépêche-toi d'aller retrouver la future Madame Queen ! »

Il l'avait embrassé sur la joue, et il s'était empressé de grimper les escaliers. Il fut étonné de voir que Felicity ne l'avait pas vu approcher jusqu'à ce qu'il pose sa main sur sa taille.

« Oliver ! » souffla-t-elle, rassurée.

« Tu réfléchissais à quoi ? » demanda-t-il en faisant balader ses doigts sur son visage.

« Allons dans ta chambre et je te le dirais. » répondit-elle en se collant davantage sur lui.

Oliver ne se fit pas prier. Il recula, gardant ses mains autour de Felicity et l'attira avec lui jusque dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres. Une fois devant la sienne, il attrapa Felicity par les hanches et la plaqua contre la porte, collant son corps au sien et l'embrassa. Ses mains glissèrent de la taille jusqu'aux fesses de la jeune femme, qui geignit sous la surprise, mais qui ne recula pas pour autant. Tout en lui rendant son baiser, elle tâta de la main la porte jusqu'à la poignée, qu'elle trouva et qu'elle tourna, ouvrant ainsi le passage jusqu'à ce lieu où ils voulaient tous deux se retrouver. Felicity agrippa la veste du costume d'Oliver et, sans rompre le baiser, l'attira dans la chambre, qu'il referma d'un coup de pied. A son tour, il fut plaqué contre la porte.

« Ta chambre a un verrou ? » demanda Felicity, essoufflée.

Pour toute réponse, Oliver porta sa main droite à la poignée de la porte et poussa le verrou.

« Satisfaite ? » demanda Oliver.

« Pas entièrement. » répondit-elle.

« Nous allons y remédier. » dit Oliver.

Il agrippa une nouvelle fois les hanches de Felicity, mais il n'inversa pas les places. Il se décolla de la porte et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ils se perdirent dans ce baiser avec une immense passion. Les mains d'Oliver se baladèrent sur les courbes de Felicity, remontant le bas de sa robe, ce qui ne fut pas difficile grâce à la déchirure sur le côté gauche. Elle le repoussa, enlevant ses mains de son corps.

« Mais… » s'étrangla-t-il, sous le choc.

Mais Felicity ne s'écarta pas de lui. Elle passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et défit l'attache de sa robe, puis, enleva la veste d'Oliver, qui reprit contenance en capturant à nouveau la bouche de Felicity. Elle se laissa embrasser la bouche, la joue, le cou et toutes les parties du corps qu'Oliver pouvaient atteindre. Elle tira sur sa cravate, la lui défit puis déboutonna sa chemise jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve torse nu.

« T'es sûr Oliver ? » demanda Felicity. « T'es sûr de le vouloir, avec moi?"

« J'ai fais beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie, mais pas sur les sentiments que j'ai pour toi. » répondit-il en prenant son visage en coupe. « Je t'aime Felicity, et j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de moi… »

« Je t'aime aussi Oliver. » le coupa-t-elle. « Et moi je n'ai pas peur, parce que je sais que tu me protègeras. »

« Je te protègerais toujours. » dit-il.

« Tu vas pouvoir m'apprendre quelques petites choses. » minauda-t-elle en caressant son torse.

« Et on ne va pas perdre de temps. » dit-il d'une voix suave.

Il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à sa poitrine, effleura le collier de diamant, que Felicity enleva afin de ne pas le casser. Oliver le prit dans le creux de ses mains et alla le déposer sur sa table de nuit. Quand il se retourna vers Felicity, son cœur battait plus vite. Elle en avait profité pour ôter entièrement sa robe. Ses sous-vêtements étaient aussi verts que ne l'était sa robe. Elle se débarrassa de ses escarpins tandis qu'Oliver s'approchait d'elle. Felicity l'attrapa par le pantalon et le déboutonna tout en déposant des baisers sur son torse. Les mains d'Oliver se faufilèrent dans ses longs cheveux blonds, comprimant ses mouvements. Felicity se redressa soudainement et poussa Oliver sur le lit, avant de grimper sur lui, à califourchon. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures, posant ses mains sur sa taille et inversa leur place.

« T'as fais exprès de porter du vert, avoue. » dit Oliver.

« Et si on arrêtait de parler ? » suggéra Felicity. « Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas eu de rapport avec quelqu'un. »

Oliver se redressa sur ses genoux, attirant Felicity contre lui. Elle entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille, ses bras autour de ses épaules et se laissa faire. Elle se retrouva, la minute suivante, la tête reposant sur les coussins les plus moelleux qui soient. Oliver tendit le bras et fouilla dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, de laquelle il en sortit un préservatif. Felicity en profita pour se défaire de son soutien-gorge, qu'elle balança au loin, et quand Oliver revint à elle, il posa aussitôt ses lèvres dans le creux de sa poitrine, y parsemant chaque recoin de baisers. Il la sentit se cambrer et l'entendit gémir de plaisir, ce qui le fit sourire et il continua, descendant encore plus bas jusqu'à atteindre sa petite culotte en dentelle. Il la lui enleva avant d'embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remonta sur son ventre puis jusqu'à son cou. Felicity lui baissa, à son tour, son caleçon, libérant ainsi ce qu'elle convoitait tant. Le caleçon rejoignit le reste des vêtements au sol, et Oliver mit le préservatif sous l'œil affamé de Felicity, dont l'impatience grandissante se fit ressentir jusqu'aux battements de son cœur.

« Oliver ! » dit-elle sur un ton de supplique.

A cette entente, Oliver plaqua sa bouche à la sienne et se plaça entre ses jambes. Lorsqu'elle les resserra contre ses hanches, il su qu'il n'avait pas à attendre plus longtemps. Il entra en elle, d'abord doucement, puis d'un puissant coup de rein, il fut tout entier en elle. La sensation d'être plongé tout en elle lui fit lâcher un grondement rauque. Sans rompre le baiser, Oliver remua ses hanches. De lentes et amples pénétrations, accompagnées de baisers langoureux et de caresses effervescentes, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Il embrassa chaque parcelle du visage, du cou et de sa poitrine, et elle caressa son dos et ses épaules si musclés qu'elle avait tant rêvé de pouvoir toucher. Felicity se cambra. Elle se sentit se consumer de l'intérieur. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit une telle fièvre, une telle chaleur dans son bas ventre. Elle s'accrochait aux épaules d'Oliver comme à une bouée, resserra ses jambes contre ses hanches d'une telle force qu'il releva la tête pour planter son regard dans le sien, stoppant ses pénétrations.

« Ne t'arrête pas. » le supplia-t-elle.

Il n'avait jamais vu un tel éclat de supplication dans les yeux d'une fille. Il plongea sur sa bouche et l'embrassa avec fougue, rendant ses pénétrations plus fortes, étouffant ses gémissements. Dans un dernier puissant coup de reins, ils atteignirent tous les deux l'orgasme, le corps et les membres figés, le souffle court…

Les minutes passèrent…

Allongés l'un face à l'autre, leurs corps recouvert d'un unique drap, Oliver et Felicity ne se quittaient pas du regard. La tête appuyée sur une main, Oliver la contempla se délecter du contact de ses doigts sur son épaule.

« On a vraiment… ? » demanda Felicity sans finir sa phrase.

« Oh oui ! » répondit Oliver d'une voix rauque.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, collant son corps au sien.

« C'était génial. » dit-il.

« J'ai tellement peur. » avoua-t-elle.

« De quoi ? » demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

« De souffrir… » répondit-elle. « J'ai peur de ne pas être suffisante pour toi… »

« Ça n'arrivera pas. » la rassura-t-il aussitôt. « Je ne suis plus celui que j'étais autrefois, tu le sais, et je te le prouverais tous les jours. C'est promis. »

Felicity redressa la tête et l'embrassa. Oliver prit son visage en coupe, approfondissant le baiser.

« Fatigué ? » demanda-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

« Pas le moins du monde. » répondit-il. « Et toi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? » se contenta-t-elle de dire avant de faire glisser sa main le long de son torse jusqu'à son ventre.

Oliver réagit au quart de tour. Il l'embrassa sur le champ, attrapa sa main, s'allongea entre ses jambes et plaça les bras de Felicity au-dessus de sa tête avant de la pénétrer… lentement puis d'un seul coup. Sur la table de nuit, le réveil indiquait minuit passé. Felicity tourna la tête vers ce réveil, les yeux embrumés par le désir que lui procurait la bouche d'Oliver dévorant son cou, de son sexe allant et venant en elle. Quand elle pu voir l'heure, elle sourit tout en gémissant.

« Oliver ! » l'appela-t-elle dans un murmure.

Il planta son regard dans le sien, cessant tout mouvement.

« Joyeux Noël, Monsieur Queen ! » sourit-elle.

« Joyeux Noël, Mademoiselle Smoak ! » lui rendit-il en souriant.

Il replongea sur sa bouche, et reprit ses mouvements de hanches. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à faire l'amour, alors qu'au dehors, la neige continuait de tomber à gros flocon, nimbant toute la ville d'un épais manteau blanc.

_Matin du 25 décembre 2014 !_

Felicity ouvrit les yeux au petit matin. Quand elle regarda l'heure, il était seulement 8 heures du matin. Elle tourna la tête et tomba sur Oliver, qui dormait à poings fermés. Elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup ces derniers temps. Entre son rôle de chef d'entreprise et de justicier, la fatigue s'accumulait, et la tête de mule qu'il était, l'épuisait plus que de raison. Elle décida de le laisser dormir, et sa vessie lui criait de se lever du lit et de se ruer dans la salle de bain. Ce qu'elle fit, après avoir été très minutieuse en sortant du lit. Olivier ne s'était pas réveillé. Soulagée, Felicity se dirigea, à pas feutrés, dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Elle ramassa la chemise d'Oliver au passage. Elle en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard, vêtue de la chemise d'Oliver, les cheveux attachés grossièrement. Elle regarda le lit. Oliver dormait toujours. Si elle allait se rallonger, retrouver la chaleur de ses puissants bras, elle risquerait de troubler son sommeil, alors elle alla s'asseoir sur la banquette de la fenêtre, et regarda au dehors. Les vitres étaient obstruées alors elle y passa sa main pour y voir mieux. La neige tombait toujours, et Felicity eut un sourire enfantin. Elle adorait la neige. Son regard se perdit sur l'immense étendue blanche qui recouvrait les alentours du Manoir des Queen, et son esprit vagabonda aux évènements de la veille. Elle avait fait l'amour avec Oliver… son patron et ami… PLUSIEURS FOIS. En repensant à la caresse de ses doigts sur sa peau, à la façon dont il avait baladé sa bouche sur son corps, à sa façon de se mouvoir en elle… Felicity en frissonna de plaisir. Elle ferma les yeux et calma ses pulsions sexuelles avant d'avoir un orgasme spontané. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ses hormones calmées ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle cru, elle les posa en direction du lit, et Ô surprise, Oliver était réveillé, et la fixait.

« Salut ! » dit-elle.

« Salut ! » répondit-il.

Il tendit une main dans sa direction et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Se mordant la lèvre, elle obéit mais en chemin, elle attrapa le petit sac qui contenait son cadeau pour le jeune homme. Au lieu de s'allonger dans le lit, elle grimpa sur Oliver, à califourchon, et lui tendit le sac.

« Joyeux Noël ! »

Il se redressa pour s'asseoir. Curieux, il prit le sac, l'ouvrit et en sortit une petite boîte. Les mains jointes sous son menton, Felicity regardait Oliver ouvrir son cadeau en priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'il aime ce présent. En ouvrant la boîte, Oliver lâcha un sifflement admirant.

« Elle te plaît ? » demanda Felicity.

« Elle est magnifique. » répondit-il.

Il prit dans ses mains une montre à gousset en acier.

« Elle a dût te coûter une fortune, tu n'aurais pas dû… » dit Oliver.

« Ouvre-la ! » lui dit Felicity, sur un ton pressé.

« D'accord ! » s'amusa-t-il.

Il ouvrit le couvercle, et son visage changea. Il n'était pas en colère, pas frustré ni autre chose. Non, il était ému. Il leva les yeux vers Felicity, et elle pu voir sa carapace se fissurer quelques secondes avant qu'il ne retrouve sa contenance naturelle. Il reposa de nouveau ses yeux sur l'intérieur de la montre. Sur l'intérieur du couvercle, il y avait une photo. Une photo de famille. Thea, Moira et Robert Queen.

« Je… je n'ai pas choisis de photo avec toi dessus… parce qu'avec cette montre tu auras… ta famille sur toi où que tu ailles… » dit Felicity en bégayant. « Si ça te plaît pas, je peux faire changer la photo… »

Oliver releva aussitôt la tête, lui attrapa la nuque d'une main et l'embrassa avec fougue, la laissant à bout de souffle.

« C'est parfait comme ça ! » murmura-t-il. « Je t'aime Felicity. »

« Je t'aime aussi ! »

Front contre front, nez contre nez, ils restèrent dans cette position de longues secondes.

« Et si on allait prendre une douche ? » demanda Felicity.

« Tu viens avec moi ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Je vais vous coller comme de la glue Monsieur Queen. » répondit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou. « A tel point que tu ne pourras plus me détacher. »

« Hum, et si nous allons prendre cette fameuse douche ? » marmonna-t-il.

Elle fit semblant d'être songeuse tout en s'écartant d'Oliver. Elle descendit du lit tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Ce qu'Oliver ne vit pas, c'était qu'elle déboutonnait la chemise. Felicity ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, puis, fit tomber la chemise, révélant son corps nu. Elle posa une main sur l'encadrement de la porte, tourna la tête vers Oliver et se mordit la lèvre. Il la regardait avec un appétit démesuré. Repoussant la couverture, il sortit du lit, nu comme ver et la rejoignit à la hâte. Il lui agrippa les hanches et la souleva. Elle entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille, et se laissa entraîner sous la douche…

Le lendemain, le jour du 26 décembre, Noël était loin derrière eux, mais pas les souvenirs que Felicity et Oliver en avaient. Elle entra dans son bureau et lui donna un dossier qu'il avait réclamé. Il prit le dossier, le posa nonchalamment sur le bureau, se leva de sa chaise et colla Felicity contre lui. Elle avait rechaussée ses lunettes, recoiffés ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval, mais son sourire et ses yeux étaient devenus plus pétillants que jamais.

Ils avaient tous les deux passés un Noël qu'ils n'oublieraient pas de si tôt !

* * *

><p>Et voilà, j'espère que l'O.S vous a plus !<p>

Joyeuses Fêtes à vous :)

Aurélie !


End file.
